


She Feels So Good

by dimpled_halo



Series: Girl Direction Fics [3]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Girl Direction, Harry Styles is Marcel, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Punk Louis Tomlinson, Scissoring, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis gives thanks to the gods above for bringing this woman into the shop. Louis is going to get to touch her with her own hands.“Of course. What would you like to get done?” Louis asks.“I wanted to get my...um...my nipples?” she asks as if the decision is up to Louis. It takes everything for Louis not to drop her jaw on the floor because. What. The. Fuck. This woman wants her nipples pierced. Her eyes instinctively trail down to the woman’s beautifully crafted breasts.-Or the one where Louis works at the local tattoo shop as a professional piercer. When Marcel walks in requesting nipple piercings, it just might be the luckiest day of her life.
Relationships: Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Girl Direction Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357069
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	She Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/gifts), [runaway_train](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/gifts).



> This is for Maggie and Rebecca who asked for girl direction Marcel with her pearl necklace. I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it :)
> 
> Thanks Maggie for looking over this for me!

The loud blare of Louis’ cell phone startles her awake. She groans, reaching over for it with her eyes still closed. It’s her day off, she had plans to sleep in and stay in her pajamas all day binge-watching whatever new shows are on Netflix. 

She sees Zayn’s contact on the screen and huffs, “You better have a good reason why you’re waking me up at this ungodly hour.”

Zayn scoffs. “It’s 10 AM, I’d hardly call that ungodly,” he deadpans.

“Whatever, what do you want? It’s supposed to be my day off. Remember when you approved it last week? You were supposed to cover for me?” Louis reminds him.

“I know and I hate to do this Lou, but I need you to come in,” Zayn tells her. When Louis makes a protesting noise, he continues, “Doniyah’s in labor and I need to go to the hospital.”

“I suppose I can come in,” Louis relents. “I better get some cute baby pictures.”

“I promise. And you can have Monday off to make up for this,” Zayn assures her.

“Fine. I’ll be at the shop at noon. Give Doniyah my best wishes,” Louis says. Zayn thanks her again before hanging up.

Although she doesn’t have to be at the shop for a couple of more hours, there’s no way she can get more sleep now that she’s properly woken up. She supposes a hot shower can’t hurt so she grabs her Bluetooth speaker to begin her daily routine. Pajamas and Netflix will have to wait until Monday. 

Saturdays are always busy at the tattoo shop and even though Louis is the piercer, her job can get just as hectic. She loves what she does, maybe because a deep part of her has sadistic tendencies, but she also enjoys making her clients happy through piercings. 

Louis herself isn’t shy about body modification. Not only does she have a myriad of tattoos that decorate her body, but she also has piercings on her nose, lip, nipples, tongue and somewhere more private located between her legs.

Niall and Liam are already at the shop when Louis arrives. She greets them with a wave.

“Oh hey, Lou,” Liam says. He’s always so chipper but that’s just who Liam is. This is why it still baffles Louis that he ended up with Zayn who has the opposite personality. They make a cute couple though.

“Hello lads,” Louis greets. She likes being the only woman at the shop because they let her do whatever she wants. Louis swears she can get away with murder and all the boys would turn a blind eye. Not like she would do that, but it’s still nice to know it just in case it were to ever happen.

She gets to her station and makes sure she has all the supplies she’ll need for the day. They’re out of disinfectant so Louis runs to the back storage closet to get some more before wiping everything down. It’s all done before they close the shop, but she likes doing it every time she comes in as well because one never knows what goes on after hours. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if Liam and Zayn have fucked on every surface of the shop.

“Hey Niall, how many appointments do I have today?” Louis asks. They’re officially open, but on Saturdays, they don’t usually get people until late afternoon all the way until they close at 1 AM.

Niall flips through their appointment book. “Your first appointment is at 1. There’s about 10 or so lined up.”

That’s not too bad, but since they accept walk-ins there’s never any way of knowing how many people will come to their shop for piercing services. Either way, Louis inserts her air pods and finds her favorite playlist. It’s the one she updates every week with all her current favorite songs. They’re constantly changing.

Louis’ day consists mostly of piercings in the ear area. There are some on other body parts, but they’ve all remained on the face. Louis always dreads when men come in asking for a Prince Albert piercing. They’re pretty rare, mostly because men are wusses, much to Louis’ luck.

At around 6 PM, Louis takes her lunch break. She likes getting away from the shop just to have some time to herself after having so much human interaction. There’s a good sandwich shop down the street she frequents, so she heads over there. She orders her favorite chicken salad sandwich because they add pieces of grapes into them. 

When her order is ready, she takes it and turns to take a seat at her favorite spot in the shop, but when it comes to view, she freezes. Her usual spot is taken by one of the cutest girls Louis has ever seen.

The girl is on her phone, chewing on what looks like a Reuben. She’s got a light pink sweater that hangs off her shoulder, revealing her smooth white skin. Her hair is in a messy bun, curls hanging loose on the sides of her face and she’s got large black-framed glasses. But that isn’t what catches Lous’ attention the most, no there are two things that do. One, she has a pearl necklace adorning her neck, bringing out her milky skin. And two, she’s wearing a white pleated skirt that makes Louis want to do filthy things with her, in any way she can.

She’s tempted to approach the girl, maybe make a joke about how that’s her seat and they can laugh it off and give Louis an excuse to talk to her. But then her heart stutters and her hands get all sweaty and she’s suddenly chickening out. Instead, she finds a seat at the next table over. It’s close enough that Louis can have a perfect view of this beautiful person without being caught out like some sort of creep.

Louis enjoys her sandwich, staring at her phone and checking her social media in between, catching glimpses of the gorgeous woman a table away from her. She gets a phone call and Louis is mesmerized by the way she throws her head back as she laughs at whatever the person on the other line is saying. A dimple caves into her cheek and Louis wonders what it would feel like under her tongue. She shakes herself from her thoughts, finishing off her sandwich and throwing away the trash. Looking over her shoulder as she makes her way through the exit, she gets one last look at the woman before leaving the establishment. Louis hopes she’s a regular that maybe she can run into someday. 

When Louis gets back to the shop, her next appointment is waiting for her. It’s a lip piercing, nothing too crazy, so she gets back to work like the professional she is. After ringing the client up and wishing them a good day, the bell on their door chimes, alerting them of a new client making their way inside the shop. Louis instinctively looks up, smiling and ready to greet them when she pauses. 

It takes everything in Louis not to gape because fate couldn’t have been more perfect. Walking through the door is the hot woman from the sandwich shop. She’s biting her bottom lip, a nervous look in her eyes. This is Louis’ opportunity to turn on the charm. 

“Welcome to Zap Tattoo, how can I help you?” Louis manages to speak without a shake in her voice. 

The pretty woman startles at Louis’ words as if she wasn’t expecting anyone to address her. Louis flashes a warm smile at her and she seems to relax. She tucks a curl behind her ear, her cheeks flushing the loveliest shade of pink. 

“Um hi. I wanted to um… I was wondering if I could, um, get pierced?” Her eyes meet Louis’ and it takes everything in her not to choke on her spit because fuck. Louis gives thanks to the gods above for bringing this woman into the shop. Louis is going to get to touch her with her own hands.

“Of course. What would you like to get done?” Louis asks. She doesn’t mean for her voice to sound so high, but she’s excited and nervous and hoping she doesn’t look as eager as she feels. 

The woman’s eyes shift around the room. It’s just her and Louis, both Niall and Liam are in the back tattooing their clients. Thank god for that too because they’d be making fun of Louis right now.

“I wanted to get my...um...my nipples?” she asks as if the decision is up to Louis. It takes everything for Louis not to drop her jaw on the floor because. What. The. Fuck. This woman wants her nipples pierced. Her eyes instinctively trail down to the woman’s beautifully crafted breasts. They have to be at least a C cup, big enough to fill Louis’ hands so she can get a good squeeze. Her clit pulses between her legs at the thought. 

She clears her throat and nods. “Of course. Come on back, let’s see what I can do for you,”  _ and to you, _ she wants to say, but she pinches her lips shut instead, directing the lovely lady to follow her to her station. “My name is Louis, by the way. I’m the piercer. We might as well get familiar with each other now,” she tells her. She wants to make her feel comfortable. Louis feels that the more comfortable the client feels the more enjoyable their piercing experience will be.

“I’m Marcel,” she tells her before biting that juicy bottom lip again. She must do it often because it’s a few shades pinker than her top one. 

They get to Louis’ station and she gestures towards the chair, “Please have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” She pulls her rolling stool and positions herself in front of Marcel, who’s fidgeting, squeezing her thighs. “So tell me, Marcel, is this your first piercing?”

Marcel blushes. “Um, not really. I used to have my ears pierced, but they closed up and I never bothered to get them re-pierced,” she explains.

“Okay, that’s fine. What made you decide to get your nipples done?” Louis busies herself, getting the things she needs for a nipple piercing. She always tries to make conversation with her client, to make them feel more at ease, but with Marcel, she desperately wants to know anything she can about her. 

It seems that anytime Louis asks her anything, Marcel blushes. It’s freaking adorable. “Uh I don’t know. It just seems cool I guess,” she shrugs. Louis can tell she isn’t being completely truthful, but that’s okay. Marcel isn’t obligated to disclose everything behind her decision, as much as Louis would like to know.

Louis grabs a pair of black gloves and puts them on before turning back to Marcel. “Alright then, let’s have you lie down on the chair for me, okay?” she says gently.

Marcel nods, leaning back to do as she’s told. She places her hands on her abdomen, and Louis doesn’t miss the way her fingers tremble. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis says placing a reassuring hand on top of Marcel’s. “I’ve done plenty of these and you’re going to do great,” she flashes a warm smile which seems to calm Marcel.

“Oh-okay. Sorry, it’s just. I’m nervous,” Marcel says.

“No need to apologize, sweetie. Being nervous is completely normal,” Louis tells her.

Marcel licks her lips and stares up at the ceiling as if bracing herself. 

“Alright. I need you to lift your shirt up for me. I’m gonna need to harden your nipples before I can begin,” Louis explains as she does for every client who asks for nipple piercings. She’s already soaking in her panties just thinking about the fact that she’s going to have her fingers on Marcel’s nipples. 

Marcel lifts her sweater. She isn’t wearing a bra. Marcel’s breasts are even better than Louis imagined. They’re easily a C cup like she had guessed, but not only that, her areolas are dark and beautiful, making Louis’ mouth water at the sight.

Louis clears her throat. “Okay, I’m going to begin. If at any moment you need me to stop or take a break, just let me know.”

Marcel nods, “Okay.” Her voice is breathy and soft, almost coming out as a moan. Or maybe that’s just Louis’ hopeful brain. 

Marcel’s nipples are soft, so Louis reaches over to the one on the right and pinches her nipple between her fingers. She doesn’t tug hard, she just rubs it between her fingers enough to get it hard. A moan slips out of Marcel, this time the sound is unmistakable. It takes everything in Louis not to respond to that the way she would any time she’s had a gorgeous woman beneath her. She has to remind herself that Marcel isn’t a hookup but a client and she has to continue acting professionally. 

“I’m going to take this clamp to pinch your nipple before I pierce the needle through it. It might feel a bit cold,” Louis warns. She takes the clamp and pinches the hardened nipple. 

A whine escapes Marcel’s lips, but Louis pushes through.

“Okay, take a deep breath for me,” Louis instructs.

Marcel takes a deep breath in, and Louis grabs the needle with her unoccupied hand. As Marcel exhales, she pierces the needle through the nipple. 

“Oh, God!” Marcel groans. Louis doesn’t let Marcel’s reaction stop her, she pushes all the way through. She takes the nipple ring and puts it through the hole before screwing it on. It’s a barbell piercing, making Marcel’s nipples even more prominent.

“You did great,” Louis says in her most soothing voice.

Marcel is panting, her chest heaving up and down. Louis places a hand on top of her chest, between her ribs to try and get her to calm down. 

“Continue taking deep breaths for me, okay?” Louis reminds her. 

Marcel nods almost frantically, licking her lips and staring down at her new piercing. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and closes her eyes. Another moan comes out of her.

Fuck. Louis isn’t going to survive this session. 

“Are you ready for the next one?” Louis asks. Her voice comes out shakier than she means to, but at this point, she doesn’t give a fuck. 

“Um yeah. Might as well get it over with,” Marcel breathes out. 

Louis nods, “Alright then.” She takes the clamp with one hand and pinches Marcel’s nipple with the other, just like she did with the previous one. “Another deep breath for me.”

Marcel follows instructions beautifully, making Louis wonder what other instructions she’d follow in bed. The needle goes through the skin and Marcel gasps. Louis puts the ring in place before letting go and removing her gloves.

“That’s it. You did great,” Louis says.

Marcel looks Louis’ way, her pupils are blown wide. She licks her lips. “Fuck, thanks,” she says. She doesn’t make a move to sit up. Her breathing is still ragged as she comes down from her high. Marcel obviously has some type of pain kink. Louis sees it all the time. She doesn’t say anything, though, trying her best to keep that professional front as hard as it is for her to do so.

In the meantime, Louis goes over the aftercare instructions. Marcel nods along letting Louis know she’s listening even though she still seems a bit overwhelmed. 

“Whenever you’re ready I’ll ring you up,” Louis finishes her little spiel.

Marcel carefully pulls her sweater down. She hisses when the fabric touches her nipples, looking at Louis sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. The pain should dissipate after about a week, maybe longer since everyone heals differently.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it,” Marcel says. She stands on her feet, her face is still flushed and her pupils are still dilated. Louis wants to reach out and cuddle her and perform some type of aftercare. 

Marcel seems okay though. And after a moment, she manages to take a few steps without wobbling on her long gangly legs. Beautiful, smooth legs that Louis would love wrapped around her neck.

They head over to the front where Louis rings her up. Marcel pays with a debit card, so Louis swipes it on the machine, producing a receipt for her to sign. Marcel signs it before handing it back to her, a nervous smile on her face. She also hands her forty dollars in cash.

“Thanks for everything, Lou. You really made the experience a lot more bearable than I expected,” Marcel says, blushing.

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush. “You’re welcome. Hope to see you soon,” she says in return. And she means every word.

Marcel moves to leave, looking over her shoulder and smirking at Louis before walking out of the door. It takes everything in Louis not to run after her and ask for her number or take her home and have her way with her. Louis doubts she’ll ever see a creature as beautiful as Marcel.

“What’s got you drooling worse than a Pavlovian dog?” Niall startles Louis.

“Jesus!” She clutches her chest. “Nothing, Niall.” 

Louis moves to put the receipt signed away when something catches her eye. It not only contains Marcel’s signature but at the very bottom, she has written her phone number. Louis wants to squeal, she really does because Marcel has given her a phone number. But instead of doing that and risking some more teasing from Niall, she saves it on her phone before scratching it off the receipt and putting it away where it belongs. 

Louis’ phone burns in her pocket for the rest of the day. She thinks about what her first text to Marcel should be but never settles on anything she likes that won’t make her sound like an idiot. When she gets off work, she opens her text messages ready to type something, anything. She considers just doing a simple ‘hey’, but then thinks better of it. Taking a deep breath, Louis starts typing. 

_ Louis: Hey Marcel, it’s Louis from the tattoo shop. I hope you didn’t accidentally leave your phone number on the receipt. Wouldn’t want it to get in the wrong hands. _

She hits send before she can continue overthinking it. It’s late, so she doesn’t expect a text message until the next day. However, there’s one waiting for Louis when she gets home.

_ Marcel: Hi Louis! It wasn’t an accident. I was hoping it got in the right hands and it looks like it did. :) _

God, why is Lous blushing? She’s already so gone for this girl. 

_ Louis: Okay, good. How are the new piercings doing? Not in too much pain? _

_ Marcel: It’s a good kind of pain. I’m not complaining ;) _

Wow okay. Is Marcel flirting with Louis? She needs to tread carefully because she doesn’t want to do anything to fuck this up.

_ Louis: I knew you had a pain kink _

_ Marcel: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_ Marcel: So I was wondering...would you like to maybe go out to eat sometime?  _

_ Marcel: Or come over to my place and I can cook. I make a mean lasagna. _

_ Marcel: Or if you don’t want to that’s okay too. _

Louis grins, endeared by Marcel’s texts. She’s obviously second-guessing herself. Louis would be doing the same thing if she were her. 

_ Louis: I love eating. I’d love to eat whatever you cook. Just tell me when and where. _

They agree to meet Monday for dinner since it’s Louis’ day off and Marcel also happens to have the time available. Louis only has to wait a day, but to her, it feels like a week. The shop is closed Sunday so she spends her day visiting her mom and spending some time with her siblings. Monday Louis finally gets to sleep in, no surprise calls from Zayn waking her up this time around. A text from Marcel is waiting for her when she wakes up around noon and Louis is already smiling like a lunatic.

_ Marcel: Good morning Lou, I’m about to head over to the store and wanted to ask if you have any food allergies?  _

_ Louis: Hey Marcy, no food allergies. I’ll see you tonight :) _

Marcel responds with a smiling emoji, making Louis grin. She rolls out of bed to get some breakfast. Unlike Marcel, Louis isn’t much of a cook, so milk and cereal it is for her. She wishes she could fast forward time so she can be on her way to Marcel’s. Instead, she watches some Netflix shows for a couple of hours.

She gets bored after a while so after a shower, she decides to stop by the shop. On her way, she grabs some sandwiches for the guys from her favorite place. Louis can’t help but look around to see if Marcel is there, but unfortunately, there’s no sign of her or her pearl necklace.

“Hello gentlemen,” Louis greets. Zayn and Liam are at the front of the shop and Niall is probably in the back of the buzzing sound is anything to go by.

“Hey, Louis. Can’t get away from the shop on your day off huh?” Zayn teases.

“Shut up or else I’m giving your sandwich away,” she says pointing at him with the said sandwich.

“Oooh did you get me turkey?” Zayn asks.

“You know it.”

Louis spends time eating and talking to the boys. When Niall finishes his tattoo he joins them, kissing Louis on the cheek and calling her his savior when he sees the tuna sandwich waiting for him. She loves her co-workers, in their own way they’re like a weird dysfunctional family. 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go spend the rest of my day off away from this place. Later losers,” Louis waves leaving the shop.

She checks the time and has a little less than two hours before she has to be at Marcel’s. Louis spends an embarrassing amount of time looking through her closet for the right outfit. She settles on a black skirt with white polka dots over black pantyhose, her white Arctic Monkeys t-shirt under an army green cardigan, and her favorite pair of Doc Martens. 

Louis goes for simple makeup with just eyeliner, mascara and her favorite red lipstick. Her hair is a short black bob that reaches just below her ears so she puts some hair product in it to keep it from going frizzy. She sprays some of her favorite perfume before deciding she’s ready to go. Her nerves start kicking in, hoping with all her being that it goes well tonight. Louis hasn’t been on a real date in a while, not since her last relationship that lasted only a few months. She feels a little out of practice and wants to make a good impression because Marcel seems so lovely.

She grabs her purse and keys before heading out the door. As she gets to the stop that will lead her to Marcel’s home, her heart rate speeds up and her palms get sweaty. The closer she gets to the address Marcel sent her, the more her brain begins to question and overthink everything. What if this isn’t a date? What if Marcel is just being nice and inviting Louis over for a friendly platonic meal? Oh God, what if Marcel is straight?

Louis arrives at the apartment building. She stands in front, staring up at it wondering which window belongs to Marcel’s. Her pulse quickens, so she takes a deep breath to steel herself before approaching the entrance and buzzing the appropriate button with  _ Marcel Styles _ next to it. 

Marcel buzzes her in and she takes the stairs up to the second floor. The door is parted open with Marcel smiling, her dimple showing. Louis’ breath hitches at the sight of her. Marcel has her hair down tonight, her curls cascading past her shoulders. The same pearl necklace she’d worn Saturday adorns her neck, a lilac lace top that scoops down her chest, revealing a hint of cleavage makes Louis’ mouth water. Today she’s wearing another pleated skirt, a cotton candy pink that does wonders to her lean legs and white Converse on her feet.

“Hi Louis, please come in,” Marcel’s soft voice brings her back from her haze. Louis swallows hard before going in. “You look really nice,” she tells Louis after closing the door. She’s leaning against it, adjusting her black-rimmed glasses and blushing furiously. 

Louis’ cheeks heat up at the compliment, she looks down at her feet before looking back at Marcel. “Thanks. So do you.” She would gladly make Marcel blush a full-time job if she could.

“Thanks. Um, I made lasagna and garlic bread. Hope you’re hungry.” Marcel leads them to her kitchen. A glass dish full of lasagna and a tray of toasted garlic bread on top of the stove. It smells heavenly. 

“Yeah, I’d love some.”

They sit at Marcel’s two-seat kitchen table. She pours them a glass of wine and they eat. It’s awkwardly quiet at first, but Louis wants to know Marcel, ask her questions. So she does. Turns out Marcel is a student at the local university and works at the library part-time. She’s working on her English Literature degree. Marcel loves reading, her favorite books being anything by Jane Austen. She hopes to write her own novel someday, has been working on one but won’t tell Louis what it’s about.

“If I tell you, I’d have to kill you,” Marcel jokes. She does tell Louis that she’s also written short stories. Some are about love, unrequited and romance and some poetry as well.

The more Marcel talks, the more Louis feels herself being wrapped around her finger. Everything she shares about herself Louis likes. She could hear Marcel talk all day about her hopes and dreams. About growing up as a shy kid and becoming the nerdy girl who spent her lunch periods at the library reading. Louis can picture it, a younger Marcel with those adorable glasses engrossed in a novel.

Louis shares a bit about herself as well. About how instead of going straight to college after graduating she went through training to become a piercer.

“I do plan on going to college, I just haven’t quite figured out what I want to do,” Louis shrugs. “In the meantime, I'm doing this and I love it.”

By now they’ve long finished their food. They’re refilling their glasses with wine and just talking, getting to know each other. Louis doesn’t miss the way Marcel twirls her finger in her hair while she listens attentively to whatever she has to say. The buzz from the wine has made her cheeks flush and lips shiny. Louis’ eyes can’t help but stare, like a moth to a flame. 

Marcel self consciously touches her face. “Oh, do I have something on my face?” she asks.

Louis feels guilty for making Marcel second guess herself because of her. 

“No, no. Sorry,” Louis blushes. “It’s just. You’re really beautiful.”

The compliment makes Marcel blush more if that’s even possible. She shoves her glasses up her nose, smiling.

“Thank you.” She stands to remove their plates from the table. Louis’ gaze follows her as she deposits the empty dishes into the sink. Marcel turns to lean against the counter, glancing at Louis before averting her gaze and blushing. “I have a confession to make,” she says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Louis moves to stand in front of Marcel, needing to be closer to her.

“Okay.”

Marcel licks her lips then meets Louis’ eyes. “I um. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a while now,” she admits, blushing.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow, “What? You have?”

Marcel nods. “The little sandwich place by the tattoo shop. I’m a frequent customer there. I use it a lot to study and stuff. I would see you from time to time ordering your food and sitting at the spot by the window you like. From the moment I saw you I just couldn’t keep my eyes from you. I wanted to come up to you and talk to you but always chickened out.

“I’ve wanted to get my nipples pierced for the past year, and as I was researching places I stumbled on your shop. When I found out you were the piercer, god. I nearly died. Things couldn’t have worked out a better opportunity to finally get to talk to you,” she admits.

Louis is surprised at hearing Marcel’s words. How could she have missed this beautiful person inside and out for so long? 

“I know you probably think I’m some sort of stalker or something, and I wouldn’t blame you— “

Louis interrupts Marcel’s nervous rambling by surging forward. She takes Marcel’s face in her hands and pulls her into a kiss. It’s soft and chaste, not wanting to do too much too fast in case Marcel wants to take things slow.

Marcel blinks, lips parted. She stares at Louis, her eyes shifting from her eyes down to her lips. Marcel grasps the back of Louis’ neck to kiss her again. She opens her mouth to let her lick into her mouth. Marcel moans so prettily when their tongues meet. She tastes like cherries. Louis knows her lipstick is smearing on their faces, but she doesn’t care. Not when Marcel tastes this good. 

Louis’ hands travel down to Marcel’s hips, sneaking their way down to her ass. She caresses her cheeks before grabbing a hold of them, making Marcel gasp as they continue to taste each other. They reluctantly pull away to catch their breath. 

“Shit, Lou. Is your...do you have a tongue piercing?” Marcel asks.

Louis nods and Marcel kisses her again, moaning into her mouth before breaking apart again. Marcel’s eyes are wild, pupils are blown the same way they were when Louis pierced her nipples. She can’t imagine herself doing any better. Louis’ hands come up to Marcel’s chest, she stares at her chest, the way it moves with every breath she takes. She rubs a gentle finger against Marcel’s nipple, making her breath hitch at the contact. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Marcel breathes, mouthing at Louis’ jaw. “You have no idea how turned on I was when you did these,” she whispers against her ear. “My panties were soaked, I barely made it home before touching myself and I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Louis moans at Marcel’s words. She never thought such an innocent-looking person would have such filthy words come out of her mouth. Louis loves it.

“Shit. Can I see them?” Louis asks.

Marcel bites her bottom lip before she pulls up her lacy top. This time she is wearing a bra, a simple one with soft fabric. She unclips the bra before removing it so Louis can have a better look.

Louis’ clit swells between her legs at the sight. Marcel’s nipples are still very swollen. Her breasts are round and beautiful, the metal barbell contrasting wonderfully with Marcel’s skin. Louis reaches out to touch before hesitating.

“It’s okay. You can touch them,” Marcel encourages her. Her voice makes Louis jump and meet Marcel’s eyes. Louis can’t help it that breasts are her greatest weakness. They're just so perfect.

Louis cups Marcel’s left breast in her palm. It’s warm and inviting. Marcel hisses at the touch but doesn’t stop her so she continues exploring. She leans in, sticking her tongue out and circling the pretty nub going from one end of the ring to the other. Louis is being as gentle as she can, aware that the piercings are still fresh. She can’t wait until they’re fully healed so she can really have some fun with them. That’s if Marcel plans on having her around by then. Louis sure hopes so. 

She kisses her way up Marcel’s breast, to her neck, jaw, then meeting her lips again. Kissing Marcel quickly becomes an addiction to Louis. Wishes she could kiss her all day every day if Marcel will allow it. 

“Wanna move this somewhere more comfortable?” Louis rasps. She’s overwhelmed with Marcel’s flowery scent, her taste, her everything. 

Marcel nods frantically, taking Louis’ hand in hers and leading her into the bedroom. They lay in bed making out. Marcel and Louis end up topless, feeling each other’s skin, tasting each other’s breasts. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Louis says, her hand trailing down Marcel’s abdomen into her skirt. Marcel shivers when Louis pushes her panties aside to feel the heat between her legs. She’s so wet, Louis moans as soon as her fingers enter her.

Marcel whines, her back arching against the bed, biting her bottom lip before pulling Louis in for a kiss. Louis continues circling her clit, rubbing it, learning what makes Marcel make the prettiest noises. 

As they continue kissing, Louis feels a hand over her crotch, over her clothes. She groans into Marcel’s mouth, nips at her lip and sucks on it. Her hand eventually makes it into Louis’ panties and when Marcel slides her fingers over to touch her clit she stops.

“Louis. Is that?” Marcel stares at Louis, eyes wide. “Is that a piercing down there?” 

Louis doesn’t know why she’s feeling so self-conscious now. Her cheeks are flushed and Marcel’s stare burns into her. When Louis nods to confirm her suspicions, Marcel nearly growls, rolling them over so that she’s on top.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” she pants, diving back in to capture Louis’ lips. They finger each other, licking at each other’s mouths. Louis nips the curve of Marcel’s neck and sucks hard. “Ahh!”

It only makes Louis suck harder, knowing that Marcel likes the pain. She trembles above Louis and comes, wetting her hand in the process. Louis pulls her hand out to show Marcel her sticky fingers. Marcel takes Louis’ fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste and that’s what brings Louis to the edge.

“Oh god!” Louis groans, letting go. Marcel smiles against her lips.

“You’re breathtaking when you come,” she tells Louis.

Louis smirks sleepily. The orgasm has taken everything out of her. Marcel moves to lay next to her as they both come down. Louis is shaking and when Marcel notices, she takes her into her arms. 

“Thank you,” Louis murmurs against Marcel’s shoulder. She’s not quite sure what she’s thanking her for, but she just knows it needs to be said. 

They cuddle for a while. Louis feels warm and comfortable. She’s never felt this way in anyone’s arms before. It should be scary, but it isn’t.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Marcel says, voice soft. 

Louis chuckles, “I’m not.”

“Sure.”

Louis lifts her head up to get a better look at Marcel. “Just wait until those piercings of yours heal. The things I plan to do to you,” she says.

Marcel kisses her on top of her head. “I’m yours to do what you want with.”

Louis’ heart soars. “Yeah?”

Marcel nods, “Yeah.”

“Okay then let’s plan our next date.”

The next date doesn’t come until the following week. For Louis, it feels like an eternity. It must have been for Marcel too because she stopped by the shop a couple of times throughout the week to have lunch. It was just lunch, though. Marcel doesn’t help with the sexy way she dresses, especially because she seems to own nothing but pleated skirts to torment Louis.

This time, Marcel is coming over to Louis’ apartment. It’s her day off, so she spent most of the morning cleaning every crevice, trying to view everything from Marcel’s eyes. Since she’s no good in the kitchen, Louis orders from her favorite Chinese place after making sure Marcel has no allergies. 

There’s a knock on Louis’ door at 7 PM on the dot. She can’t help the grin on her face as she moves to let her in.

Soft. Marcel looks so soft and pretty. They’d agreed to make it a more laid back evening so Marcel came wearing a white cotton t-shirt and no bra because it’s practically see-through and leaves nothing to the imagination. She’s also wearing the tiniest shorts known to man. Yep, Marcel is trying to kill Louis.

Even in such a cozy outfit, Marcel doesn’t cease to wear her lovely pearl necklace. Louis doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Hey, come in,” Louis says. Marcel smiles, pushing her glasses up her nose. Before coming through, she leans in to kiss Louis, just a quick peck on the lips.

Louis instinctively closes her eyes and the kiss is over sooner than she’d like. She almost pouts but lets it go, for now, knowing all of the things she has planned for them to do tonight. 

The Chinese food arrives minutes after Marcel settles in and they eat in the living room, watching Schitt’s Creek after Louis’ insistence. She can’t stop looking at Marcel watching the show, throwing her head back in laughter. At one point, when they’re done eating, Marcel catches Louis staring. 

She blushes but keeps her gaze steady on her, playing a silent game to see who gives up first. Instead of giving up, Louis surges to kiss Marcel, unable to contain it any longer. It’s been a long week and she’s been dying to get her hands on her again. 

Marcel sputters at first but recovers quickly, pulling Louis onto her lap and squeezing her ass. 

“Fuck. I missed kissing you,” Louis whispers against Marcel’s mouth.

Marcel smiles, nuzzling her nose to Louis’ neck then biting it. “Mmm. Me too. Love the way you taste,” she says before licking a stripe up Louis’ throat. 

Louis grabs Marcel by the cheeks and licks into her mouth. Marcel is a lot more confident, a lot less shy this time around. She plays with Louis’ tongue ring, swirling her tongue around it and moaning. She also squeezes Louis’ hips and moves them against hers. The delicious friction makes them gasp into each other’s mouths.

“Oh god. Come on, don’t want to do the things I’ve got planned for you on the couch,” Louis says, jumping off the couch and taking Harry into her bedroom. 

Louis shoves Marcel on the bed and climbs on top of her. She tugs on Harry’s t-shirt, groaning when she catches sight of her nipple rings. The swelling has gone down, most likely meaning that they’re not as sore as they were last week.

“They don’t hurt anymore,” Marcel confirms Louis’ suspicions. “You can do whatever you want to them,” she says.

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. She squeezes Marcel’s right breast and sucks the nipple into her mouth. She tastes just as amazing as she remembers. Louis grazes her teeth along the nub, making Marcel whine with pleasure. She does the same thing to the other breast, licking and sucking to her heart’s content. Louis could spend hours just on Marcel’s chest, but maybe she’ll do that another time. Instead, she works her way down, licking and sucking Marcel’s skin down to her belly button. When she gets to Marcel’s shorts, Louis tugs them off along with the hot pink thong she’s wearing. She gets rid of her own clothing before settling back on the bed.

Marcel’s cunt glistens, making Louis’ mouth water. She thumbs at the warm heat making Marcel tremble. Louis spreads her legs wider, making herself comfortable on the bed before licking circles around Marcel’s clit. 

“Fuck!” Marcel shouts. She’s groping her breasts, eyes closed, lips bitten. 

Louis spreads her open before going back in, this time it’s messy, hungry. She slurps up all the wetness from Marcel’s pussy, using a finger to penetrate her entrance, then two. Marcel’s thighs shiver as Louis licks into her, curling her fingers inside of her and hitting her spot just right. Louis knows she’s hit it because Marcel lets out the highest pitched noise she’s ever heard come out of her. So she continues her ministrations, licking and fingering her over and over again.

“Shit shit shit! Lou! Oh my god, oh my god. I’m gonna come!” 

That only makes Louis go faster. She shifts her gaze to Marcel, not wanting to miss the look on her face when she comes. Marcel’s mouth opens wide, her eyes roll to the back of her head, her body shakes hard before she’s squirting all over Louis’ face. It comes as a shock to both of them, Louis can tell by the horrified look on Marcel’s face. Louis has never made a girl squirt before and that’s why she’s surprised by this turn of events.

Marcel covers her face. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Louis. I didn’t mean to...”

Louis wipes at her face before coming up for air, moving Marcel’s hands from her face.

“Hey, hey there’s nothing to apologize for. That was amazing,” Louis tells her.

Marcel looks unsure, like Louis is just telling her that to make her feel better.

“That was seriously the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced, baby. You’ve never squirted before?”

Marcel shakes her head. “No, no. Never. I thought maybe I like peed on you or something,” she giggles. 

Louis joins her, “No that’s not what it was.” She caresses Marcel’s cheek. “We’re definitely going to do that again.”

“Yeah?” Marcel asks, still seeming unsure.

Louis leans in to kiss her, letting Marcel get a taste of her release. “Mmm yeah, definitely.”

Marcel smiles into another kiss, her cheeks are so red from embarrassment. 

“Hey, no none of that. I’m serious Marcy. It was fucking hot,” Louis tells her again.

Marcel’s features relax. “Okay.”

They make out for a few minutes until things between them start to heat up again. Marcel rolls on top of Louis. 

“Now it’s my turn. I really want to try that out,” Marcel says, gesturing to Louis’ clit piercing. 

Louis growls, pulling Marcel back in, licking her bottom lip before biting and sucking it into her mouth. Marcel moans, her hand coming down to grab Louis’ breast. 

“Fuck, Lou. Your breasts are perfect,” she pants while Louis nips at her neck.

Louis pulls away for a second, “Not as perfect as yours,” she says.

Marcel shakes her head, her eyes boring into Louis’. “No Louis, really. You’re so stunning you literally take my breath away. Don’t ever try to downplay it.”

Louis blushes, suddenly feeling shy under Marcel’s scrutiny. 

“Here, let me show you,” Marcel continues, not giving Louis an opportunity to respond. 

Marcel’s body hovers over Louis, her gaze so intent. Louis swallows hard, giving Marcel the reins and letting go. She smiles above Louis, her eyes roaming her body from head to toe. It makes Louis’ skin hotter feeling so desired she’s buzzing with electricity. Marcel leaves a trail of kisses starting from her lips, moving down to her neck and breasts. She takes Louis’ pierced nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hard. Louis hisses, the pain feeling so good she wants more, so Marcel gives her more. She takes Louis’ other breast, squeezes it and licks the areola before nipping at the nipple and licking over it again. The sensation makes Louis’ skin tingle, leaving goosebumps behind. 

Marcel leaves no trace of skin untouched by her lips, exploring Louis’ body more than she’s done so herself. She pauses when she gets closer to Louis’ hips. Admiring what she sees between Louis’ legs. Marcel kisses the sensitive skin of Louis’ inner thigh, licking and sucking bruises on it. She leaves a trail of bite marks and purple marks leading up to where Louis wants Marcel the most. 

Louis licks her lips watching Marcel’s every movement. Marcel meets her gaze before leaning in without warning and licking a stripe up her clit. Louis shivers at the sensation but it doesn’t stop Marcel from what she’s doing. If anything, it only motivates her to do more. 

“Fuck, Lou. This piercing’s so fucking hot,” Harry murmurs before going back in, taking Louis’ clit between her lips and sucking on it. 

“Oh my god!” Louis clutches the duvet beneath her needing something to hold onto. 

Marcel lifts Louis’ legs and places them over her shoulders before spreading her open and fucking her tongue inside of her. It feels so fucking good, Louis could easily die happily like this. Marcel inserts a finger along with her tongue, the intrusion taking Louis’ breath away before making her moan in absolute bliss. Louis is so out of it she doesn’t realize she’s moving her hips, humping Marcel’s face. Marcel moans into her cunt, obviously loving it so Louis doesn’t stop. Instead, she works harder on getting off on Marcel’s glorious mouth. With a shout, Louis comes, her body trembling in aftershocks. Marcel licks her through it before pulling away and kissing her way up to Louis’ mouth. Louis can taste herself on Marcel’s lips, making her groan.

Louis breathes hard, staring at the ceiling and waiting to come down from her mind-blowing orgasm. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Marcel’s voice pulls Louis back in. Before Louis can ask what she’s talking about, Marcel kisses the tip of her nose. She positions herself so that their crotches are aligned, and when Louis realizes what Marcel is trying to do she moves her legs to make room for her. Their legs cross each other until their clits touch. That sensation alone makes them gasp. 

Marcel holds onto Louis’ hips and begins to grind down back and forth against her. The friction is earth-shattering. Louis lifts her head to capture Marcel’s lips into a hungry kiss. She meets Marcel’s thrusts, whining at the contact. Louis stares at Marcel, their eyes never straying from each other as their movements get faster and more frantic. At this point, it isn’t about finesse or doing things right. It’s about getting each other off while fucking each other. It’s like they’re racing to see who can get off first. Their breathing becomes more ragged, their skin sweaty. Louis can feel her orgasm building and building. She grabs the back of Marcel’s neck and kisses her. It’s mostly teeth and tongue, moaning into each other as they get closer to their release. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Marcy, I’m gonna come. Are you close baby? Please tell me you’re close,” Louis pants. She doesn’t stop the movement of her hips, their thrusts getting harder and more desperate.

Marcel nods, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, yeah. Oh shit,” she responds.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Louis comes, she shouts tipping her head back in pure ecstasy. Marcel follows suit, her orgasm making her legs shake. Louis takes her in her arms and lays them on the bed as they slow their breathing. 

“You’re amazing. So good to me,” Louis whispers into Marcel’s ear.

Marcel moves to kiss Louis, her cheeks are tear-stained. Louis wipes any remnants away, kissing her back. They make out for a while afterward, unable to get enough of each other. 

After a while longer, they’re still wrapped in each other’s arms, their legs tangled together. Louis is playing with Marcel’s hair, it’s so soft and Louis just wants to braid it and run her fingers through it whenever she can. 

“How are you doing?” Louis breaks the comfortable silence that’s fallen on them. She wants to know what Harry’s thinking because Louis’ emotions are all over the place and doesn’t even know where to begin.

Marcel smiles dreamily. “I’m good. Perfect. You’re perfect.”

Louis smiles back. “Is it too early to ask you to move in with me?” She says it as a joke, she really is. But a part of her isn’t kidding. A part of her feels that Marcel is going to be around for a while, and Louis wants to fast forward to the part where they’re in love and living together. Where Louis can wake up to the sight of those beautiful green eyes in the morning.

Marcel giggles and pinches Louis’ side. Her face suddenly turns serious, “Maybe someday we will. I have a feeling we’ll be a part of each other’s lives for a long time.” The way she says it with such confidence, it makes Louis want to have her again, take her apart until she’s screaming her name.

Instead, Louis kisses her hoping it shows Marcel that she feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find a rebloggable [fic post here](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/190224270868/dimpled-halo-she-feels-so) :)


End file.
